This invention relates to fishing lure storage-display racks and more particularly to fishing lure display racks for direct mounting to surfaces of the boat.
In the prior art, a plurality of various fishing lure containers have evolved with a variety of structural arrangements to provide maximum storage with some degree of availability. However, in these prior art containers, fishing lures tend to become entangled with each other, thereby preventing ready accessibility of a particular fishing lure when required. Furthermore, easy accessibility of any particular fishing lure is hampered since all of the fishing lures cannot be adequately displayed in a convenient position for quick and easy removal.
A further objection found with prior art fishing lure containers is the fact that the container cannot be positioned in a location where it is easily accessible to the fisherman during his fishing activities. Generally, the container must be positioned out of the way in order to prevent inadvertent kicking and spillage of the entire contents. As a result, when a fishing lure has to be quickly changed in order to assure catching that big fish that was just seen moving past the boat, prior art containers must be found, opened, the desired fishing lure discovered in the mass of other lures housed in the container, extracted from the mass of other lures, and finally secured on the line.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a fishing lure display and storage-rack which is positionable in the most advantageous location for immediate use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fishing lure display and storage-rack incorporating the features defined above which is capable of holding all necessary lures individually for quick and easy removal from the rack.
Another object of this invention is to provide the fishing lure display and storage-rack incorporating the features defined above which is readily removable from its location for storage in a tackle box inside the boat's cabin, or in another secure location when not in use.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.